


On The Run

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Magic, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mystery Character(s), Strangers, Superpowers, Tactile Telekinesis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark is shocked when a green haired "stranger" appears in his kitchen.





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> So ive been wanting to write this series for awhile. Its only 6 parts but...its an insane ride. Here goes part 1!

Mark woke up with a yawn, scratching his beard as he swings his feet over the side of the bed.

 

_Coffee, he needs coffee._

 

Without even opening his eyes, he walks out of his bedroom and is hit by the aroma of a fresh pot of the stuff, which he assumes is his imagination.

 

He pads into the kitchen, blinking slowly and not noticing the slim figure that is perched on his counter. He looks around for his mug, eyes still groggy with sleep, and he finds one, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

Wait.

 

He hasn't _made_ coffee yet.

 

He widens his eyes to see a fresh pot of coffee in his hand, then he realizes something.

 

There's a faint static noise behind him, coupled with soft humming.

 

He turns around and nearly spills coffee on himself when he sees a slender man with green hair sitting on his counter with a smile, sipping his own cup of coffee. Mark is about to scream, but the stranger lowers is cup and lifts a finger to his lips slowly.

 

"Ssh." He asks, and Mark backs away from the kitchen as the stranger picks up a spoon, stirring his coffee more. "If ye scream I'll have to kill ye. And I _really_ like ye so let's not do that."

 

"Tell me why I shouldn't call the police on you right now!!!" Mark yells, but the stranger stays calm, giggling softly as he glances at Mark from behind his mug.

 

"Where's the fun in that?"

 

"Fun? This isn't _fun!_ " Mark yells, grabbing behind him for a weapon as the stranger sighs and jumps down, flipping his hair gracefully. He finds a knife behind him and holds it up, only to have the stranger smile and tilt his head, effectively bending the knife into a useless lump. "What the-"

 

"Listen, Mark."

 

"HOW DO YO-"

 

"STOP OVER TALKIN' ME!" He yells, holding onto his head as he breathes and regains his calm composure. "Listen. I'm not goin' to hurt ye unless I _have_ to. And to prevent that, I need ye to stay calm. Can ye do that alone or do I need to do it for ye?" He says, producing a roll of duct tape that he twirls around his fingers with a devious smile. Mark stills at that, dropping the knife in favor of holding his hands up in surrender.

 

"Fine. Just...don't hurt me or whatever." Mark says, watching as the stranger nods and puts away his tape.

 

"Ye know the rules fer that. Anyways, before yer freak out, which was _rude_ by the way, I _did_ make you coffee, I was going to hand ye a mug and talk to ye like a civilized adult."

 

"And now?" Mark asks, and he immediately shuts his mouth with the testy look the stranger gave him.

 

"Now I'm just going to stay here, and yer never gonna figure out why." He says with a grin, walking back to the counter to lean against it and finish his coffee. "God that's good! Where did ye get this?"

 

"What??? _Stay_ here??? I don't even fucking know you!" Mark yelled, finally gaining some courage back because _hell no_ he wasn't going to have some creepy guy with magical powers stay in his home.

 

No matter how attractive and interesting he may or may not be.

 

"Hm. Fair enough. Guess we'll go with plan B!" He giggles happily, reaching for his duct tape again and pulling off a long strip then breaking it apart with his teeth. "Ye _may_ wanna take a deep breath."

 

"No, no wait!" Mark screamed, and the man paused for a minute with an intrigued look on his face. "You can stay _if_ you tell me your name and why you're here." Mark pouts, and the stranger seems to ponder this, blue eyes cast down as he does something with his finger to fix the knife on the ground back to its former glory.

 

"Deal." He says, and Mark feels like he's just signed his life away. The stranger walks up to Mark, inches away from his face and grins. "My name is Jack."

 

Mark looks at him expectantly as he seems to be entranced by something on Mark's face.

 

It was probably coffee or something, but Mark is way too terrified to move. Jack must sense it, because his smile grows as he leans in closer, as if he was telling Mark a secret.

 

"My name is Jack, and I'm on the run. Do ye know what that makes ye?" He asks, and Mark knows the answer all too much. Instead of giving Jack the satisfaction of his fear, he blinks and steadies his eyes to lock on Jack's, who only holds the gaze happily.

 

"What." He says, and it's more of a statement than a question. Jack laughs, maniacally almost, and grabs Mark by the shoulders, shaking him as he does so.

 

"You my friend, are my accessory. Now, how about we go sit down and have a little chat?" Jack says, but he doesn't wait for Mark's answer. He simply turns towards the living room with a smirk, and he never turns around.

 

Mark is right behind him, terrified for his life.


End file.
